There are people in many parts of the world that have amputated limbs due to a variety of circumstances. Many of these people choose to use prostheses on their legs or arms that have been amputated to give them greater mobility or increased use of their amputated limb. An inherent problem with some prostheses is a rubbing or chaffing where the prosthesis connects to a moving joint, such as a hip for an amputated leg. This means that there is a problem with the sockets of the prostheses. The problem with such prostheses is that they are cast from standard molds in many cases. The molds, while made in certain generic sizes, do not fit many users properly. There is a need for a method of making a socket for a prosthesis that results in a socket for a prosthesis that will not rub or chaff where the prosthesis connects to a moving joint.
Additionally, because an amputated limb often has a greater degree of muscular atrophy than a non-amputated limb, the amputated limb has decreased muscle mass. This can lead to a situation in which a person with an amputated limb has one leg or arm that can easily be identified as the amputated limb—even through clothing. When a typical prosthesis is fitted on an amputated limb that has decreased muscle mass, the prosthesis is chosen based on the muscular mass of the amputated limb, and thus, the prosthesis fitted on the amputated limb has a narrower circumference than the non-amputated limb; and also, the prosthesis merely exacerbates the ability of the amputated limb area appearing narrower through clothing. There is a need for a method of making a socket for a prosthesis that takes into account the typical smaller circumference of an amputated limb so that the prosthesis made cannot be easily identified as the amputated limb because of its size.
Also a prosthesis for the thigh is often placed high on the ischial complex, and thus, is uncomfortable for the wearer. There is need for a method of making a socket for a prosthesis that can fit a user comfortably, while the prosthesis will still communicate with the ischial complex. Moreover, the high placement on the ischial complex makes the shape of the prosthesis easily identifiable through clothing and the like. The user of a prosthesis wants to appear to the public as if a prosthesis is not being worn at all, and placement of the prosthesis high on the ischial complex defeats this purpose. The high placement of the prosthesis decreases mobility of the hip or other joint as well. Thus, there is a need for a method of making a socket for a prosthesis that can communicate with the ischial complex properly, in a natural way, allowing increased mobility.
Therefore a need has been established for a method of making an anatomical socket for a prosthesis which allows the user less chaffing or rubbing than existent methods, appears through clothing to be of the same size as the non-amputated limb, and fits lower than existent sockets to allow greater mobility.